The Warner Rangers' Show
by Gracekim1
Summary: Set in the Warner Rangers Universe, The Warner Rangers create a chat show to make life more interesting with Grace and Yakko co-hosting and chatting to the other Rangers along with the rest of the Animaniacs cast as special guests. (Contiues from where the One-shots left off)


The Warner Rangers show

**AnNIMANIAgirl506 and goldengod180 helped me with most of Max and Zack's speaking parts and will possibly link my story to theirs in order for this collaboration to work! Enjoy!**

_Inside the warner studio, the warner rangers had created their own talk show to extent their talent limits. So as a way to make it extra special, Yakko and I were co-hosting it while talking to the other rangers personally and showing shorts that they had collaborated together while sitting on the big yellow leather sofa inside the colourful studio with 'WB' everywhere…._

_The other rangers were lining up backstage, waiting for their cue…._

_"Today's topic is: Humour, gags and the law of toon physics._

_Our first guest is Lavender!" I announced with a smile.  
><em>

_"So Lavender, you like game shows?" Yakko asked.  
><em>

_"Yeah" Lavender replied, shyly.  
><em>

_Yakko: good_

_"What gags do you use?" I asked.  
><em>

_"Anvils, Pianos, Dynamite, Xylophone….." Lavender began.  
><em>

_ "Sorry, Lavender but Your screen time is up! Thanks for coming!" I said, enusiasticly.  
><em>

_ "Our next Guests are Lovebirds, Zack and Max!" Yakko cried as the Audience aplauded.  
><em>

_"Hi" Max said, nervously.  
><em>

_"It's great to be here, Yakko and Grace" Zack said, happily.  
><em>

_"How's your love life? I totally envy you Zack, You've got a beautiful girl in your life while I'm still trying to convince Hello Nurse to go out with me through Shakespeare!" Yakko said in an envious way.  
><em>

_Max just rolled her eyes._

_"You'd probably have a better chance if you knew more Shakespeare than 'To be or not to be'; by the way with Hello Nurse I'm guessing it's not to be" Zack said as the Audeince 'Oooh'ed.  
><em>

_"You haven't seen our new 'Romeo and Juliet' short with me and Hello Nurse" Yakko challendged.  
><em>

_"We'd like to see it first before we show our one in the next episode" Max said.  
><em>

_"We're now going to show our latest short 'Romeo and Juliet' with Hello Nurse as Juliet, me as Romeo and Dot as the Translator" Yakko annouced.  
><em>

_-Cue film-_

_Romeo and Juliet_

"_And now the famous Balcony scene from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet acted out by Yakko and Hello Nurse which will be translated by Dot for the readers who, like Yakko and Hello Nurse have no idea what they're saying" The announcer said._

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Of if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love; And I'll no longer be a Capulet" Hello Nurse Recited._

"_That means: Why are you Romeo? Confess your undying love for me and we'll ride away on the sunset together on a unicorn as individuals" Dot added._

_[Aside.] "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Yakko asked.  
><em>

_"Shall we talk more or can I interupt?" Dot inteperated.  
><em>

_Hello Nurse_

_"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name._

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name, which is no part of thee, _

_Take all myself" Hello nurse cried.  
><em>

_"Please don't be called Montague, call yourself blonde john so we can go out into the sun set._

_I am not a Montague yet you're so hansome!" Dot cried.  
><em>

_Y_

_"I take thee at thy word._

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd;_

_Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Yakko said, passionatly.  
><em>

_"I promise I'll have a new name: Mel and will never be called Romeo again" Dot added.  
><em>

_"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,_

_So stumblest on my counsel?" Hello NURSE ASKED.  
><em>

_"This means should I cook a counsel and scream in the night(?)" Dot wondered.  
><em>

_"By a name_

_I know not how to tell thee who I am:_

_My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,_

_Because it is an enemy to thee. _

_Had I it written, I would tear the word" Yakko said.  
><em>

_"I hate my name and I wish we could be together till death do us part" Dot butted in.  
><em>

_Hello Nurse_

_"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words_

_Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound._

_Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" Hello Nurse asked  
><em>

_"I'm drunk inside and I heard something. Are you Romeo as well as a Montague too or not?!" Dot exclaimed.  
><em>

_"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike" Yakko sighed.  
><em>

_"I'm a saint or he could be disguised as Justin Beiber!" Dot cried  
><em>

_Hello Nurse_

_"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?_

_The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,_

_And the place death, considering who thou art,_

_If any of my kinsmen find thee here" Hello Nurse stated.  
><em>

_"If you climb, you'll die and if my family discover you, you'll die. What a coincidence(?)" Dot said with the last line being her own opinion.  
><em>

_Yakko_

_"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, _

_For stony limits cannot hold love out,_

_And what love can do, that dares love attempt:_

_Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me" Yakko said as the stars glittered in the sky.  
><em>

_"Love is stronger than Death itself so I won't get discovered unless One Direction arrives" Dot translated with a pout.  
><em>

_"If they do see thee, they will murder thee" Hello Nurse said, matter-of-factually.  
><em>

_Dot: "If they see you, They'll kill you on the spot!" Dot said as she laughed Manically.  
><em>

_"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye_

_Than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet_

_And I am proof against their enmity" Yakko recited, sweetly.  
><em>

_Dot: "Even if they have more than 20 swords, I'll fight for our love" Dot said, sourly as she was becoming bored.  
><em>

_"I would not for the world they saw thee here" Hello Nurse said.  
><em>

_"I wouldn't risk it if they saw you" Dot sighed.  
><em>

_"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes,_

_And, but thou love me, let them find me here; _

_My life were better ended by their hate_

_Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love" Yakko seranated.  
><em>

_"Night can hide me, let them come, our families' hate ended my life long ago  
><em>

_I've longed for your wild and passionate love for a very long time__" Dot said, simply._

_"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" Hello Nurse asked.  
><em>

_ "Which band lend you to this castle?" Dot asked.  
><em>

_"By love, that first did prompt me to enquire._

_He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes._

_I am no pilot, yet, wert thou as far_

_As that vast shore wash'd with the furthest sea,_

_I should adventure for such merchandise" Yakko said.  
><em>

_" I saw your eyes and it was love at first sight,_

_The sea agrees and adventure is the prefect merchandise to sell on Ebay" Dot said, chessily.  
><em>

_"Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face,_

_Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek _

_For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight._

_Fain would I dwell on form; fain, fain deny_

_What I have spoke. But farewell compliment._

_Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay',_

_And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st,_

_Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries,_

_They say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,_

_If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:_

_Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won,_

_I'll frown, and be perverse, and say thee nay,  
><em>

_So thou wilt woo: but else, not for the world._

_In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond;_

_And therefore thou mayst think my 'haviour light:_

_But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true_

_Than those that have more cunning to be strange._

_I should have been more strange, I must confess,_

_But that thou overheard'st, ere I was 'ware,_

_My true-love passion: therefore pardon me;_

_And not impute this yielding to light love_

_Which the dark night hath so discovered." Hello Nurse said.  
><em>

_"I've got nothing" Dot said, simply._

_"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,_

_That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops -" Yakko began.  
><em>

_"Me Lady, I promise from the surface of the moon to tree tops of fruit trees-" Dot trasnlated.  
><em>

_"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,_

_That monthly changes in her circled orb,_

_Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." Hello Nurse said.  
><em>

_"Not on the moon, just confess your love for me in a different way" Dot added.  
><em>

_"What shall I swear by?" Yakko asked.  
><em>

_"What should I swear by?" Dot translated in question.  
><em>

_Hello Nurse_

_"Do not swear at all._

_Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,_

_Which is the god of my idolatry,_

_And I'll believe thee" Hello Nurse said. _

_"What she said" Dot said, simply.  
><em>

_"If my heart's dear love -" Yakko began.  
><em>

_"If my love is great-" Dot began to translate.  
><em>

_Hello Nurse_

_"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,_

_I have no joy of this contract to-night:_

_It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;_

_Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be_

_Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!_

_This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,_

_May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet._

_Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest_

_Come to thy heart as that within my breast!" Hello Nurse Exclaimed  
><em>

_"Don't swear, even though I'm enjoying our night together, I dislike the seeing each other at night, it's too much to bear! No one says 'goodnight' here_

_By leaving a flower by the balcony symbol our next secret meeting_

_Good night, dear Romeo and come to me for s-" Dot began but Yakko interupted her for the readers' sake.  
><em>

_"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Yakko asked.  
><em>

_"I might be unsatisfied when I leave" Dot said.  
><em>

_"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" Hello Nurse asked as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
><em>

_ "This could mean what satisfaction can't you have tonight?" Dot stated.  
><em>

_"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine" Yakko said with courage.  
><em>

_"The vows of confessing true love like a wedding ceremony" Dot added.  
><em>

_"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:_

_And yet I would it were to give again" Hello Nurse said.  
><em>

_"I confess before you asked and I would do it again" Dot traslated.  
><em>

_"Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?" Yakko asked.  
><em>

_"Would you ever deny it? For love?" Dot grinned.  
><em>

_"But to be frank, and give it thee again._

_And yet I wish but for the thing I have:_

_My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

_My love as deep; the more I give to thee, _

_The more I have, for both are infinite" Hello Nurse confessed.  
><em>

_"My duty to my family is like the sea yet I love you more than anything_

_Now and for all infinity" Dot added.  
><em>

_Wakko who's dressed like a nurse was inside the castle called for Hello Nurse.  
><em>

_"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!_

_Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true._

_Stay but a little, I will come again" Hello Nurse called out to Yakko as she left.  
><em>

_-Exit-  
><em>

_Yakko_

_"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard._

_Being in night, all this is but a dream,_

_Too flattering-sweet to be substantial" Yakko called out.  
><em>

_"Could this be a dream as it is night time?" Dot asked.  
><em>

_Hello Nurse came out onto the Balcony again.  
><em>

_"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed._

_If that thy bent of love be honourable,_

_Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, _

_By one that I'll procure to come to thee,_

_Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;_

_And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay_

_And follow thee my lord throughout the world" Hello Nurse said.  
><em>

_"Good night Romeo, if your honour love then go and send me a message tomorrow or you'll perish with your family" Dot added  
><em>

_"Madam!"__Wakko called from inside._

_"Miss" Dot said, simply.  
><em>

_"I come, anon.-But if thou mean'st not well,_

_I do beseech thee-" Hello Nurse said.  
><em>

_Dot: I have to go, I'm being called and please save yourself_

_"__Madam!" Wakko repeated __from inside  
><em>

_"nothing to add" Dot said in a bored tone.  
><em>

_"By and by, I come:-_

_To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:_

_To-morrow will I send" Hello Nurse said.  
><em>

_Dot: "leave me to greive and tommorow we'll meet again with pie" Dot added with a evil grin.  
><em>

_"So thrive my soul-" Yako began.  
><em>

_"….nothing" Dot concluded.  
><em>

_"A thousand times good night!" Hello Nurse cried.  
><em>

_"(yawn) Saying goodnight again, blah, blah, blah!" Dot said.  
><em>

_Hello Nurse left AGAIN._

_Yakko_

_"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light._

_Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from_

_their books,_

_But love from love, toward school with heavy looks" Yakko said.  
><em>

_" light is the key to the soul and love goes on more than schoolboys" Dot said like an Oracle.  
><em>

_-Yakko doesn't leave?__

_Hello Nurse reappears_

_"Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,_

_To lure this tassel-gentle back again!_

_Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud; _

_Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,_

_And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,_

_With repetition of my Romeo's name" Hello Nurse said with glee.  
><em>

_"If you find Shakespearian English boring, then find a another book to read!" Dot cried.  
><em>

_"It is my soul that calls upon my name:_

_How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,_

_Like softest music to attending ears!" Yakko exclaimed.  
><em>

_ "One word: Kingdom Hearts" Dot stated.  
><em>

_"Romeo!" Hello Nurse called out.  
><em>

_"I'm not interfering!" Dot groaned.  
><em>

_"My dear?" Yakko asked.  
><em>

_Dot: "I'm not saying anything" Dot said, simply.  
><em>

_"At what o'clock to-morrow_

_Shall I send to thee?" Hello Nurse asked.  
><em>

_Dot: "what time shall I expect you again?" Dot asked.  
><em>

_"At the hour of nine" Yakko replied.  
><em>

_Dot: At 9 o'clock_

_"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then._

_I have forgot why I did call thee back" Hello nurse said.  
><em>

_"By 20 years from now, I will have forgotten why I called you back" Dot stated.  
><em>

_"Let me stand here till thou remember it" Yakko said with a love-struck smile.  
><em>

_"Let me stay here until you decide to remember" Dot said, simply.  
><em>

_"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,_

_Remembering how I love thy company" Hello Nurse said.  
><em>

_"I will forget you standing there and me being your companion" Dot said.  
><em>

_Yakko_

_"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,_

_Forgetting any other home but this" Yakko promised. " I'm not touching that one" Dot stated.  
><em>

_"'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:_

_And yet no further than a wanton's bird; _

_Who lets it hop a little from her hand,_

_Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,_

_And with a silk thread plucks it back again,_

_So loving-jealous of his liberty" Hello Nurse urged.  
><em>

_"It's almost morning so be gone please,_

_You're like a bird who hops on someone's hand_

_Or a prisoner so please keep your freedom and dignity!" Dot cried.  
><em>

_"I would I were thy bird" Yakko said.  
><em>

_"I wish I was a robin" Dot added.  
><em>

_"Sweet, so would I:_

_Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing._

_Good night, good night! parting is such_

_sweet sorrow,_

_That I shall say good night till it be morrow" Hello Nurse whispered. _

_"I might kill you with too much cherish, good night. Farewell until tomorrow._

_So don't reappear until then!" Dot added.  
><em>

_Hello Nurse disappears back into the castle for the last time_

_"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!_

_Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!_

_Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,_

_His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell" Yakko stated.  
><em>

_"sleep well and keep peace and I'll escape my father along with your family members as the millionaire genius saves us" Dot said as she and Yakko run off inside Tony Stark's cool car just as the Capulet Mob run outside chasing after them._

_-End of skit-_

_" I don't think Shakespeare ever thought of that" Zack stated._

_"Yeah me either" Max agreed_

_" Do you like game shows?" Yakko asked._

_Zack shrugged his shoulders._

_"Not really" Max replied._

_"Well isn't this a thrilling topic of conversation" Zack stated._

_"So how's life in the toon world where no one dies unless the creators want you to or your voice actor does?" I asked_

_"Well it can be fun but the creators can be really annoying " Max replied._

_"I miss the good old days when we made everyone laugh all day" Yakko said while being lost in thought and sighed out loud. _

_ "It's good, nice weather, nice friends and nice living space" Zack said in an upbeat way._

_ "Yeah that's true too, it's kind of cool seeing all the voice actors and I got to meet Bugs bunny's there the other day…Wow!" Max exclaimed_

_"Bugs Bunny rules! Down with purple bunnies!" I cried while referencing to the Looney Tunes show._

_"Exactly" Max added._

_ "Nice guy, all the looney tunes are" Zack said, open-mindedly._

_"Few of them you have to bring an umbrella to protect yourself from spittle though" Max warned._

_"Especially Daffy" Max added._

_ "I think Spittle is the least annoying thing about Daffy. Yakko can talk for hours and Daffy can talk about himself for days" Zack stated._

_ "Ok, Ok that's true" Max confessed._

_ "He's a nice guy, a bit…full of himself, I guess, he's one of the most recognized and famous cartoon characters of all time so it's understandable" Zack said._

_ "Yeah" Max agreed._

_"The villains are nice though, you'd think being a villain for 80 years would take a toll but they're the best people. Taz even taught me how to do his toon spin" Zack bragged in a humorous way._

_"Nice" Max grinned._

_"I remember Cutie and the beast when Taz appeared in it and spoke!" I said as I revived memories of watching Animaniacs for the first time and smiled._

_: "I think Dot told me about that, apparently he and Wakko had an eating contest on set" Zack said with a knowing look._

_"Oh man I wish I could've seen that" Max said, excitedly._

_"Me too" I added, Enviously._

_"But yeah Taz is really cool" Max said while smiling._

_ "Yeah but apparently they're not allow to do it again, something about costing the studio a small fortune and an apology to a nearby Wendy's" Zack said, sadly._

_"Oh man" Max said as she laughed._

_Yakko: "Good times, good times. Mr Plotz sure had a fit when that happened…." Yakko said as he sighed contently._

_"Yeah I think that's the closest time I've seen Plotz to actually exploding" Zack stated while smiling._

_"Agreed" Max said with a smile._

_"We're running out of time!" I whispered._

_Zack: "Oh, ok well I'd just like to say that this short is the first time I've ever worked with Max and it was a lot of fun and I think it shows and I hope people like it" Zack annouced._

_ "Yeah same, but it was a lot of fun" Max said, happily._

_"That's all we've got time for today but next time, Zack and Max will show their collaborative short with special guest stars, Bugs Bunny and my sibs, Wakko and Dot Warner!" Yakko announced._

_ "Until Next time…." I began_

_Me and Yakko "Goodnight Everybody!" Yakko and I added in unison._

_**I hope you enjoyed the first ever Episode the warner Rangers' Show! It continues after the One-shots where the rangers try to do something interesting to entertain the toons! If your OC is part of the Warner Rangers and you'd like to help with the show by collaborating with a fellow ranger then PM me ok? I can help give you a situation OR you can make one up and see where it goes from there! Good luck! Also feel free to suggest topics to talk about or questions to ask the Rangers, All of that helps as I've never done this kind of story before!Until next time!**_

_**Ranger Grace out!**_

_**PS: ANIMANIAgirl506 and goldengod180 helped me collaborate the interview section! One more thing, follow this link to read Max and Zack's Collaborative short! s/10719922/1/A-day-at-the-DMV  
><strong>_


End file.
